Chucko and Cy Kowalski Send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded (Deleted Scenes)
Chucko and Cy Kowalski Send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded (Deleted Scenes) is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 17th 2019 Transcript 'Deleted Scene 1' The Metal Punks: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Then suddenly, The Metal Punks thought of something) Kosta: Wait a minute! Ken the Emo: What is it, Kosta? Kosta: It was those two troublemaking brothers Chucko and Cy who sent all of us to Mental People's Home! Salli: What?! This is like an outrage! Eric: Yeah, this sucks! Paul: I know, Eric! They're going to pay for this. Brian: I agree with Paul! Joey: That's it, they are in so much trouble now! David: Let's go tell Kosta's parents on them! Eric: That's a good idea, David! Kosta: Yeah, we are busting out of here! (The Metal Punks charged towards the door and they broke it down. Then The Metal Punks came out of Mental People's Home) Kosta: Goodbye, stupid Mental People's Home! Back inside Mental People's Home, Tina was in the lounge, and the alarm started blaring. Tina was horrified. Tina: What is going on?! The Metal Punks haven't escaped, have they? Well, I better check the dormitory. (Tina rushed off to the dormitory, and then she entered the dormitory. Suddenly, she realised that the Metal Punks had escaped. Tina was furious) Tina: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I can't believe those troublemakers broke out of my Mental People's Home! That's it, I'm calling the police to catch them! And I'm going to tell Chucko, Cy and their friends some bad news! 'Deleted Scene 2' (Tina began to telephone the police) Tina: Hello, police! Policeman's voice: What is it, Tina? Tina: Those rapscallions and rebels have escaped my Mental People's Home! Policeman's voice: Well, who are the rapscallions and rebels? Tina: The Metal Punks! That's who? Can you please come and catch them and bring them back to my Mental People's Home?! Policeman's voice: Hey, wait! You don't understand! The Metal Punks are my favourite punk band, and they're the ungrounded lot! But we can't arrest them! They're innocent! (Tina was shocked) Tina: What?! Why don't you say so?! Alright, let them go! We're free! Okay! Bye! (Tina put down the phone) Tina: I have to tell Chucko, Cy and their friends some bad news! 'Deleted Scene 3' Mr. Kowalski: Chucko and Cy, you both have some visitors right now. Kosta Karatzovalis: I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, the Leader of The Metal Punks. Ken the Emo: I'm Ken the Emo. David the Screamo: I'm David the Screamo. Salli the Popstar: I'm Salli the Popstar. Eric the Punk: I'm Eric the Punk. Paul the Mosh: I'm Paul the Mosh. Joey the Metal: I'm Joey the Metal. Brian the Headbanger: And I'm Brian the Headbanger. Kosta Karatzovalis: Because we all can't believe you called Tina to send us to the Mental People's Home which is against the law. We are brought to go to the ABBA concert because Salli wants to see it. You have no rights with her. Jennifer: I'm Jennifer, the wife of Ken the Emo, and I agree with Kosta. Charley: I'm Charley, the wife of Brian the Headbanger. Tamara: I'm Tamara, the wife of David the Screamo. Yvonne: I'm Yvonne, the wife of Paul the Mosh. Alexandria: I'm Alexandria, the wife of Eric the Punk. Rosanne: I'm Rosanne, the wife of Joey the Metal, you two boys are going back to hell tomorrow. Kosta's Dad: I'm Chris Karatzovalis, and I agree with the girls. Kosta's Mom: And I'm Themi Karatzovalis, you two should be a shamed for yourselves. Cast *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis *Dave as Ken the Emo *David/Evil Genius/Zack as David the Screamo *Eric as Eric the Punk and Cy Kowalski *Paul as Paul the Mosh *Brian as Brian the Headbanger *Joey as Joey the Metal and Chucko Kowalski *Salli as Salli the Popstar *Kimberly as Tina *Wiseguy as Policeman's voice *Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy Kowalski's dad) *Jennifer as Rachel *Susan as Charley *Kayla as Yvonne *Allison as Alexandria *Princess as Rosanne *Kendra as Tamara *Simon as Kosta's dad *Grace as Kosta's mum Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Cy Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia